


Time And Away In Love

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Big Dumb Top Adora, Bottom!Catra, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of kissing, Love, Love Confession, Mild Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post Finale, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, THEY'RE CANON Y'ALL, Top!Adora, basically no plot, catradora, hand holding, pussy licking, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After the final battle and after finally getting what she wants most, Adora can hardly believe that's actually happened; that Catra and she are finally together and happy. As Bright Moon and all of Eternia celebrate their victory, Catra and Adora sneak off from the party, Adora still hardly believing she gets to have Catra now. One thing leads to another and both indulge in what they really want and deserve...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 616





	Time And Away In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to deliver this request! Enjoy y'all!
> 
> Of course be weary of spoilers for the finale of season 5 within, but the only thing I reference is Catra and Adora being together

The sounds of the music made the walls thump all the way up the castle. The pulse of the bass and incredible melodies rang all throughout Bright Moon as the parties raged in both the castle proper and the village around the courtyard. Fireworks lit up even the daylight sky bright pastels of rose, golden yellow and luscious minty green to herald not only the dawning of a new age but the celebration of a lifetime.

Catra almost knocked the door down as she pushed it open, practically dragging Adora with her and laughing all the way. The blonde’s smile was almost splitting her cheeks, she could remember seeing Catra so happy, laughing so much; it felt like a lifetime since they’d held hands so much too. All of this and more, was it even real? Was someone about to pinch Adora awake and take it all away from her? She shook herself awake again and decided that she’d ride this out a little longer; the day hadn’t ended yet as the sun began to crest just a little lower to the horizon. And what a day it had been. The sound of Catra’s chuckling brought her back, shaking her into her skin, shocking her body back into the here and now.

“Don’t skip out on me now, dummie... I’m standing right here,” Catra was telling her, their hands apart again and the feline woman glowing like a statuesque pillar of light.

Adora was moonstruck, frozen dumb in awe now that all this was real. Mara’s words echoed back to her in the corners of her mind – _You deserve love too_. She had it; she had Glimmer and Bow and all the others and finally, once again and more than ever before she had Catra, right in front of her in a loose shirt and short hair, finally saved, finally back – _finally hers_. “Hey, Adoraaaa?” Catra asked her again, trying to snap her back once more as the door floated shut and the music turned to a background pulse than vibrated the floor beneath them just a little bit.

“Huh?” Adora mused, coming back once more. She kept slipping, kept floating away from reality, in and out of what was happening before her as time seemingly past her by. The whole day had had her swept up and moving away from her own body and now the shock of standing still caught her. She looked tired, looked bereft, but her expression mellowed as she caught sight of Catra again and again.

Their hands were parted, that had to change.

Adora almost fainted forward, her hand grabbing Catra’s digits almost possessively as their bodies came close. This was it, this was her moment, _their_ moment alone and Adora’s heart was suddenly pounding in her fluttering chest as her body clasped close to Catra’s. Each hand was interlocked with the other, warmth feeding on the short-haired rogue into sweet Adora, making her blush almost. She almost couldn’t think; anything besides from Catra was gone from her brain, even the dimensions of the keep and all within it. All that lasted in Adora’s thoughts were her and Catra, alone... _at last_.

Her eyes turned glassy as she breathed; Catra brought her clawed fingers to catch the tears that wanted to fall from her lashed. “Nu-uh... Not here,” Catra told them, making Adora smile all the more. She held her own white cloak and covered Adora in it and her warmth. “Be happy with me... Let’s be happy.”

“I am happy, Catra...” Adora breathed, her words and her lips now trembling under the weight of her that wanted to cry tears of pure and glorious joy. Catra wouldn’t let her; she didn’t give her time to cry, not at all.

When Adora opened her glassy eyes again just for a moment she was met with Catra closer than ever – her love kissed her, catching her breath all at once and silencing her, stopping any inclination of crying with the beautiful and blissful exchange. She tasted mellow, almost like chocolate with a hint of sweetness. Adora could feel the slender constriction of her girlfriend’s tail wrapping around her and suspending the cape around her back. She was wrapped up in Catra, not wanting to go anywhere as Adora moved her own arms around her lover’s shoulders and holding her sensually. When it felt like Catra was about to break the kiss, Adora refused, holding her shoulders with strong and wanting grips and pressing her body into Catra’s. She could feel the hum of a suspended moan trapped in her confidante’s mouth, plump lips always returning in effort and love. This was it, Adora’s heart melted in her chest.

They both practically floated to the bed, the kissing turning slightly and gradually in gravitas and tone; Adora began to tremble, body shaking as her legs turned to jelly. Catra felt it on the cusp of her lover’s balance and set them both on the bed, parting finally and laying side by side. Her tail indulgently began to sway over the edge, her ears rising and falling as she looked into beautiful blue eyes.

A beat formed, and silence fell between them in a second. The mood gently died and they both turned onto their sides and scooted closer – Catra’s tail moved effortlessly and snaked over Adora’s body again to hold her close. As Catra’s expression changed she felt the sudden contact on the smooth texture of her cheek. Her ears fluttered and her mismatched eyes widened again in ecstasy. Her own heart pounding, Catra reached for Adora’s hand and kissed the back of it, holding it and nuzzling into it with her cheek.

“I can’t remember the last time we had this...”

“Yeah, you can...” Adora reminded her, heaving herself closer again and holding her lover’s waist with her free hand. “I might not have really been there before but...”

"No, shut up! Not now..." Catra stopped her right there, not letting Adora continue her impending apology. Once more she scooted closer, tossing away her cloak and Adora’s to reach around her girlfriend and feel the small of her back – underneath would still be the scars of a fight they fought what felt like years ago now. Blows had been dealt by each, but none of it mattered anymore, Adora told Catra that with a nuzzle of their noses, coaxing a soft and near-silent mew from the feline woman. “You were always there, you idiot... You were there for everyone when it mattered.”

“And you were there for me...” Adora whispered, feeling the overwhelming warmth coming from Catra; it was enough to smother her and Adora would never argue with it now. She wanted nothing but it, nothing but Catra, nothing but Catra.

Their lips magnetised together once again, wetter than before as Adora swallowed all negative emotion she could and focused only on the woman all around her, enveloping her in loving and needing hands. Catra was holding her waist, then her shoulders, and finally to the back of Adora’s dress, at the clasps of the buttons holding it together around her. There was a hunger in Catra’s paws, a want that Adora could identify with and tell so starkly; she knew what was there, and what was coming – was that why Catra had guided her to the bed in her scatterbrained haze during their kissing? Adora jumped in her skin and parted Catra’s lips.

“Catra...”

“Adora...” Catra breathed in the same manner as her love, her paws pausing and awaiting an answer from Adora. Would this stop? Would she protest? They were more than alone, and Catra could tell hat at least somewhere in Adora she wanted it. “Adora.”

“I love you, Catra... I love you...” Adora almost panicked. “I just... I love you, I love you, Catra...” She carried on as if scared each time wouldn’t register or mean anything, despite what they both had said to each other previously so high and drowned on emotion in the thick of strife. Now in normalcy Adora felt compelled to hammer it in, her remind Catra she meant it as they teetered closer to the edge of intimacy so physical there was only one way it could go from here. But Adora recognised the need within her as she looked at Catra’s smitten and smiling face, feeling her paws relax into a hold of her dress and beginning to pull it apart.

Something snapped within her. Her eyes met Catra’s and suddenly everything changed – this _was_ real, Catra was real, everything now between them was real and incredibly warm and suddenly Adora needed Catra in her arms and around her body unlike she’d needed anything else in her life before. Her restraint was utterly smashed and she felt strength returning to her; all that she had seemed was dusted and her need for Catra stoked a huge fire inside of her chest that almost threatened to change her into She-Ra all over again.

“Oh Catra...” She almost cursed, the words fuel to her love and her desire as she reached behind her helped Catra in her efforts. Defiant and filled with lust her lips collided with her partner’s again in an explicit green light for everything to proceed as Catra had hinted.

Everything disappeared from around them both – there was the bed, their girlfriend and nothing else as Adora shed her pastel dress like a second skin so powerfully. Catra’s eyes dilated at the sight of her, a pillar of strength and marbled woman that could rival a work of art. Hell, Adora was _art_ to Catra and she always had been, nothing could remove that from the feline’s mind. Love and lust were all that was left as Adora leaned down, holding herself up over Catra with sudden arms on either side of her and husky breaths trapped in their kiss. Catra was weak, buckling as their bodies collapsed together and the woman underneath began rocking her hips into Adora as she doted on her. Their hearts were entwined, mirrored in pace and gravity as their leapt out at each other for an embrace. The repetitions of ‘Adora, Adora’ were sealed away in Catra’s throat as Adora’s tongue slipped between her eager lips and began to explore new ground all over again, remembering how it all once felt to her another world away. Holding herself up with one hand and parting their chests, Adora’s other hand found the buttons of the middle of Catra’s shirt and decided it needed to go. Adora quickly broke off from the kiss with the ecstasy of a lust grunt on the tip of her tongue.

“Off,” she told Catra, demanding them both naked. Catra’s stunned expression was a prisoner as Adora leaned up, fully taking off the remaining portions of her cloaked robes and straddling Catra with all her strength. Catra squirmed, caught up in the same moment as Adora as she saw her naked. The world was still celebrating outside, the music filling the silent void that otherwise would be there, but all Catra could see or even think about now was Adora kneeling over her.

“Catra?” Adora asked, seeing her lover stunned as she peeled off her shirt and even snapped the buckle of her helpless belt. “Hey, Catra? You in there?”

“I need you... Adora, I need you. I _want_ you,” Catra struggled, helpless in front of Adora’s chiselled and incredible naked form. It was not just as She-Ra; Adora looked like a literal goddess and Catra felt almost unworthy. Even with blemishes and scuffs and scars, Adora looked like a work of art. “Adora, I want you!” Catra cried, pouncing upward and wrapping her arms around her woman again. Adora held her, snapping the button of her pants and tugging at them with a dry need.

Setting her woman back down onto the bed, Adora made short work removing the last of Catra’s clothes, sliding down the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor before her, between Catra’s legs as the feline couldn’t help but squirm a little in her nakedness. She breathed a palpable gasp and Adora began to work, kissing her way down the inside of her lover’s legs. “Relax, Catra...” She cooed as she ventured in, Catra’s silky wet sex displayed perfectly before her. Again she squirmed as she felt Adora’s lips edging closer, and when finally she felt their incredibly soft texture touch her folds, let out an indulgent and incredible moan of elation.

“Oh, Adora..!” She almost squealed as she felt tender lips kissing her sex, enveloping her most secretive parts. Her tail almost went limp and acted of its own accord, flailing around her side as she began to claw and clutch at the sheets of the bed with trembling claws.

Sultry and saccharine wetness met Adora’s lips, enough to almost drink as she kissed her way around Catra’s plump and blossoming folds all the more. The crook of a smile eked around her mouth and her eyes glanced up a moment, seeing up the length of her partner’s body in ecstasy. She saw the expression plastered on Catra’s face, the sheer depth of her pleasure which washed all the way up and down her like a rogue wave. Adora held her opened thighs all the more, ensuring they couldn’t close as she closed her own eyes and swam in the moment. Her lips sealed over Catra’s sex, lapping up the silky wetness and delving deeper into the matted folds with her eager tongue. In her opulence, Adora let slip an accidental moan in the middle of her own pleasure, feeling her lips rumble against Catra’s and hearing the response in the form of an elated cry into the heavens of the room. Adora let loose an almost guttural but ecstatic giggle but restrained herself, closing her eyes again and lapping up more of what came from Catra.

She could feel Adora’s tongue working, between her folds, almost into her sex as her wetness beaded coming out of her. She was helpless, caught in a tidal wave there was no escape from – she clawed at the bed sheets to writhe in her own pleasure the more Adora lavished her sex with her tongue, kissing and suckling at her darling labia with eager and experienced lips. How as she this good? Has she always been? Catra struggled again, her legs wanting to wrap around Adora’s head and seal her into a loving grip. The most she could manage was slipping a hand down the length of her bosom and midriff, snaking down the rope of her body and to Adora’s eager head, her claws running her loose and now knotty dirty blonde hair. Adora lapped at her behest, both licking at her wet folds and nuzzling into Catra’s reach as her own arms deviated from tender and succulent, athletic thighs.

Catra wanted to speak, wanted to cry out Adora’s name, melodic moans, but couldn’t find the courage nor the strength to say anything other than lose herself in huffy and panting breaths, struggling beneath the weight of ecstasy Adora was burying her in as she pleasured her sex. With one hand she was stroking up the length of Catra’s midriff, gently clawing at her tummy and holding her side steady as she dove inward more aggressively, licking up and kissing as much as she could. She _was_ eating her out, every inch of flesh and folds she could, as much of Catra’s wetness soaking her lips, slithering down her throat. With the other hand, Adora grew greedy, letting it dive down her front as she parted her own legs. It disappeared between her own muscular thighs and began to stroke and fondle with all haste – she could tell from her position as Catra’s centre clenched against the tip of her tongue, daring to deny her entry that she was close.

Adora’s fingers returned and desperately to her lover’s unhooded pearl and began stroking incessantly as her lips and tongue continued their work. She could feel Catra beneath and ahead of her, panting and short of breath; she was pawing at the sheets, holding them closer to her face as she cried out. “Adora! I’m close! I’m so close! Oh... my gods...” She couldn’t control herself; Adora was leering as she roughly fingered herself indulgently, still slathering her lover’s sex in her mouth, taking her inside and licking with all she could.

“I love you Catra...” She cursed, breathy and almost dreamlike. In the middle of her work, Adora was moonstruck, her head vacant except for Catra as the feline around her snapped her legs together around her head and pulled her in.

The blonde was trapped between desperate thighs, the muscles constricting around her as she sensed Catra straining on the edge. Adora flicked her tongue back and forth a final couplet of times before enough was enough and Catra could barely survive any further. The distant sound of pulsing music played them out the background as Adora rushed free from her lover and continued holding her clitoris with eager fingers, coaxing her forward. “Adora!” Catra cried out, her whole body tensing.

“I’m right here, I love you...”

Catra failed, her body exploding into a plethora of convulsions all working towards a climax and she fell off of the edge almost hurling herself off of it. She swung her arms around Adora and her tail followed suit, clutching the blonde so desperately to her naked body with warmth overheating the pair of them. Adora held her steadfast, gently rubbing between her thighs as she felt the tension run through her lover into sweet aftershocks. And then she was riding out the end, flopping onto the bed and dragging Adora with her.

Her body almost still writhing, Catra snuggled close to Adora, needing her muscular arms around her and kissing her cheeks, Adora licking and drying her lips before kissing Catra again. The heat flew off of them like steam for the time after, their clothes tossed to the floor and the bed in a state. They didn’t need anything else except each other, their naked bodies huddled close.

“Should we..?” Adora tried to speak, before Catra kissed her once again.

“Stay... Just... Stay...”

Adora felt a smile try to stick itself to her face. There was no way this was a dream or any other cruel distortion of what had finally landed before her after what felt like an eternity of anguish. She finally had Catra. “I’m staying,” she told her love, and everything else melted away.


End file.
